1. Technical Field of the Invention
The invention is in the field of optical systems for aircraft, such as seekers for missiles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditionally missiles have used metallic shims in their infrared seekers, the parts of missiles used to home in on a target. The process has involved placing nominal or best-guess shims into the system, taking measurements on a test station, and then iteratively changing shims and taking further measurements until satisfactory performance is obtained.